salvandote de ti
by sasucote
Summary: Hola esta historia es bastante mas triste de las que he escrito así que necesito miles de rew, para saber que tal esta, podrá el pequeño conan salvar a ran del infierno en que el mismo la metió? Mal resumen pero la historia mejor pasen y opinen


Salvándote de ti

Hola esta historia es bastante mas triste de las que he escrito así que necesito miles de rew, para saber que tal esta, podrá el pequeño conan salvar a ran del infierno en que el mismo la metió? Mal resumen pero la historia mejor pasen y opinen

**Ni la historia de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**No mas lata y a leer **

Capitulo 1 cuando pueda

Esa tarde después de salir del instituto decidió acompañar a conan a la casa del doctor agasse, quería saber si tenían noticias de shinichi hace prácticamente un mes que no la llamaba, la ultima vez que había tenido noticias suyas fue para ese san Valentín y el muy tonto ni siquiera la despertó, con las ganas que tenia de verlo el único consuelo que le dejo fue que por lo menos se comió el chocolate que ella había preparado.

El pequeño a su lado la notaba triste y conocía la razón, hace tiempo que ran no tenia noticias de shinichi, y cada vez que la veía así deprimida se sentía el ser mas miserable, pero el también sufría maldición, cada vez que la llamaba ran preguntaba donde estaba y cuando volvería, un par de veces hasta se le declaro por teléfono y el se odiaba por tener que volver a mentirle para protegerla, por no poder decirle que siempre había estado a su lado, se maldecía por no poder decirle que el también la amaba con todo su ser. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo egoísmo, tal vez pero sobre todo porque sabia que ran quedaba muy mal después de las llamadas es decir claro, se alegraba de oírlo pero después venia el sentimiento de abandono, eso lo sabia porque como conan veía el llanto desconsolado ran después de colgar y quería evitarle eso a toda costa. Como conan podía por lo menos intentar distraerla y hacerla pasar un buen rato ese era su único consuelo

Entraron a casa del doctor en donde estaba toda la patrulla de detective juveniles pues estaban preparando la excursión a la que se irían durante todo el fin de semana, en un momento en que los chicos fueron a revisar el equipaje ran se quedo sola con el doctor.

Doctor Agasse etto ha tenido noticias de Shinichi

Jejeje no ran ya sabes como es cuando se pone a resolver casos seguramente te llamara cuando pueda

Cuando pueda, esa frase resonó en la mente de la chica y por alguna razón que no comprendía , le dolió mucho tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para poder fingir indiferencia cuando volvió a hablar

Claro doctor lo se en fin, espero que lo pasen muy bien en su expedición me iré a despedir de conan

Cuando llego donde los chicos tuvo que admitir que le gustaría volver a ser niña jugar con shinchi sin preocuparse por nada y sobre todo juntos, siempre juntos, la invadió la tristeza al darse cuenta que conan se iría con sus amigos ese pequeño era su apoyo, la madures que demostraba y lo parecido que era a shinichi la reconfortaba continuamente

Bueno conan kun vengo a despedirme espero que lo pases bien en tu excursión y compórtate no le des trabajo al profesor de acuerdo

Conan noto de inmediato que algo iba mal la voz de ran sonaba angustiada y su sonrisa rea falsa

Claro ran nechan, pero sabes si quieres me quedo para ayudarte con el tio kogoro si se va de fiesta ya sabes.

No conan ,debes salir a divertirte con tus amigos, yo estaré bien además la que se va de fiesta soy yo, sonoko me invito esta noche a una recepción en su mansión así que no hay problema cuando vuelva te preparare algo delicioso de acuerdo

Esta bien ran nechan nos vemos

Cuando la muchacha salio de la casa rompió a llorar , pero que me pasa pensaba porque reacciono asi debo ser fuerte como siempre lo he sido solo desearía no pensar en shinchi a cada minuto.

Por la noche la fiesta en la mansión estaba bastante animada la verdad es que ella no tenia ningunas ganas de ir pero sonoko la había obligado, bajo amenaza de ir a buscarla con la policía, de asistir y cuando su amiga abrió la puerta lo primero que le dijo fue

Ran demonios debes alegrarte esto es una fiesta, que no te afecte que el idiota de kudo no haya dado señales de vida

Maldición pensó ran esa era la verdadera razón por la que no quería ir sabia que sonoko diría algo sobre shinichi, aunque siempre le había afirmado a su amiga que ese detective no le importaba en lo mas mínimo zuzuki parecía no creerle aun así, cuando hablo lo hizo con indiferencia

Sonoko ya te he dicho que el no me importa nada además, ya me llamara cuando pueda.

El sarcasmo y el resentimiento impregnado en la frase pasaron desapercibidos para sonoko que sin perder mas tiempo, la incorporo a un grupo de amigos mientras ella como buena anfitriona se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien.

Ran no se sentía cómoda en ese grupo, todos eran herederos de algunas de las empresas mas importantes de Japón , se sentía fuera de lugar se alejo para poder estar sola y entonces se le acerco un chico

Hola te ves incomoda, le dijo

Si , no me siento muy bien creo que me iré a casa

Parece que sufres por algo, tal vez amor

Ran se enojo que se creía ese estupido

En primer lugar no te conozco así que no tienes porque hablarme así, ahora permiso.

Tranquila puedes llamarme taki si quieres y por tu reacción supongo que acerté, sabes yo también lo he pasado mal por amor, pero te digo lo mejor para eso es simplemente dejar de pensar en esa persona .

Si claro ¿simplemente eso no? Pues taki te diré que para mi no es tan fácil, por cierto mi nombre es Ran Mouri

Mouri es mas fácil de lo que piensas, compartiré con tigo mi secreto, toma

El muchacho le paso una caja que contenía un polvo blanco ran podía ser lo mas inocente del planeta pero no era tona sabia lo que era eso que parecía sal fina la chica puso su mejor cara de fastidio antes de replicar

No gracias sabes guárdate tu secreto, no me interesa eso es para cobardes

No tiene nada de malo querer dejar de pensar en un amor no correspondido ran yo intente hacerlo pero no pude estaba en todos lados hasta en mis sueños, solo esto me dio tranquilidad yo te vi tan triste que supe de inmediato que era lo que pasaba pero si no quieres mi ayuda me marcho.

Las palabras de ese sujeto se repitieron en la mente de ella, tranquilidad, amor no correspondido ni siquiera sabia si esa era la situación de ella, lo único que tenia de shinichi era una promesa de volver e indiferencia, dejar de pensar, en el eso es lo que estaba deseando con toda su alma

Espera Taki lo siento esta bien acepto tu ayuda

El chico alargo la mano para pasarle la caja y luego se marcho , ran se quedo unos minutos mas pese a estar rodeada de tanta gente se sentía completamente sola, ella solo quería estar con una persona, sacudió la cabeza y se retiro a su casa sin siquiera despedirse de Sonoko

Una vez sola en su pieza estaba como embrujada mirando la cajita y su contenido tomo la foto en que salía junto a Shinchi en tropical Land

¿Que dirías si me vieras ahora shinichi?, seguramente te espantarías me dirías que soy una tonta por llorar que tu ya me dijiste que volverías, pero no entiendes que eso no me basta necesito verte, tocarte saber que estas aquí o por lo menos hablarte, ¿porque no llamas? No te molestes en responder ya lo se estas muy ocupado, ¿no te importo realmente verdad? Nunca lo hice. Pero yo a ti te amo tanto que me duele y eso no me deja vivir…. Creo que es hora de igualar la situación detective , necesito olvidarte mírame hablando con una foto esto no puede seguir así. A esas alturas la chica abrazaba llorando la imagen , se levanto y tiritando destapo la caja, saco algo de ese fino polvo , lo puso sobre la mesita ( como vio que lo hacían en las películas) y antes de aspirar dijo

A tu salud shinchi

Ese hombre la tenia abrazada y ella no hacia nada por defenderse estaba a punto de tirarla sobre las llamas de esa hoguera y la chica solo le sonreía, ¿porque?, en que pensaba porque no lo golpeaba ¡¡¡¡¡es que acaso no veía que estaba apunto de matarla¡¡

Lo siento hablo el no quería que esto terminara asi

Lo se no importa

Y la arrojo ese asesino la tiro a las llamas y ella ni siquiera grito

El chico despertó sudando helado , ran , alguien había matado a ran y ella lo dejo, respiro con dificultad, mientras miraba alrededor, estaba en una carpa con sus pequeños amigos había sido un sueño pero tan real, salio a tomar aire y para llamarla pese a la hora que la pesadilla lo tenia aterrorizado estaba por terminar de mercar cuando una brisa helado lo golpeo con la fuerza de la verdad, por eso ella no se había defendido porque el sujeto que la arrojo en las llamas fue EL, shinichi kudo, jamás, no permitiría que eso ocurriera colgó el teléfono y entro a la carpa aun sabiendo que ya no podría seguir durmiendo

Bien este es el fin ¿Qué les parecio? Como dije al principio este es mi primera experiencia escribiendo algo mas bien triste y NECESITO saber si les a gustado o no se aceptan todo tipo de criticas constructivas


End file.
